Chapter 120: Monster Event
|volume = Volume 15 |kana = 怪物行事 (モンスターイベント) |romaji = Kaibutsu Gyōji (Monsutā Ibento) |arc = Moon Banquet Festival Arc |ep = 38 |chapprev = The Distance from the Elite Ten |chapnext = Spicy Flavor Worship }} Monster Event is the 120th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. This chapter begins the preparations for the Moon Banquet Festival. Plot Summary After attending English class, the lecturer speaks of the upcoming Tōtsuki Academy Festival and its following details regarding opening individual booths, which sparks interest from Sōma Yukihira. Sōma eventually meets Erina Nakiri outside class after the lesson and asks whether if she did the same. Erina cited all booths of the Elite Ten Council members will be the main attractions of the festival itself, which means that she would be an obvious participant as well come the Festival. Sōma then proceeds to brag about his previous achievements in his hometown's summer festival and declares to Erina that he will be challenging Terunori Kuga and the rest of them before leaving. Erina then wonders to herself regarding Sōma's knowledge of the event itself with a grin on her face. During PE class, Megumi Tadokoro reveals that Terunori's food forte is Chinese Cuisine. Just then, Miyoko Hōjō, one of their classmates during PE, performs a dunk, which startles both of them. The three eventually gathered after class and talked about setting up booths. After that, Miyoko and Megumi express their shock upon hearing Sōma will be the sole worker of his own booth. Miyoko then asks Sōma to follow her to the Chinese Cuisine RS to give him a better understanding of the scale of the festival. Upon arriving, Sōma and Miyoko witness a perfectly synchronized wok movement from the dozens of workers at the club which utilizes uncooked rice for training which are led and commanded by Terunori. Terunori notices both of them and greets them. Sōma eventually tells Terunori his plans on opening his own stall as well. Terunori then asks Sōma to try his stall's bestseller, the Mapo Doufu. He gathers ten workers and they cook a dish each and the workers eventually finished at the same time with high efficiency. Sōma then proceeds to taste all the Mapo Doufu prepared by the workers there. To his shock, not only was the taste so impeccable, the quality of all ten dishes were identical. Terunori reveals that he trained them to master cooking this dish in order to produce the exact flavor come the day of the festival. Terunori also cites that the festival in itself is such a grandeur event that only a stall which produces at least a thousand dishes can do well, hence the reason he trained the dozens workers here to do so. Terunori then notes to Sōma that not only was he working alone, he was also lacking a proper menu for the Festival. He then asks in a rather patronizing manner, on how Sōma will beat him. Characters in Order of Appearance * Sōma Yukihira * Erina Nakiri * Terunori Kuga * Megumi Tadokoro * Miyoko Hōjō Featured Dishes * Terunori Kuga's Mapo Doufu Trivia * The scene where Miyoko performs a slam dunk is a reference to the former Weekly Shonen Jump series Slam Dunk. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Moon Banquet Festival Arc Category:Volume 15